You belong to me
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Daisy Wyatt knew her family was suffering from financial trouble, but what she didn't know is that a years old offer from a powerful vampire family given to her father is going to come to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, I've seen way too many stories across the net sporting soft vampires and I was just so tired of it that I decided to write this story about a strong, dark and dominant vampire whom always gets what he wants, be it with his sexy charm or his seductive dark powers._**

**_I hope everyone enjoys this, it's going to be a long on-going story, I do not plan to abbandon this as so many writers do to stories that have a high chance for success._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was so cold, so miserable as I stood out in the middle of this field, clutching my coat to my shivering body, but of course the cold made sense, it was in the beginning of March in Ionia Michigan, the miserable made sense too, Ionia was so barren and so lonely looking in the winter time. It looked dead.

With a sigh, I looked up in the cloudy powder blue sky, it matched my life right now, bleak and uncertain of a happy ending.

My father used to run a very successful trading business through our home, but unfortunately, due to the current economy, that business tanked awhile back and our money was dwindling fast, my father couldn't seem to find another job anywhere, my mother wasn't making enough as a nurse and we didn't have enough money to try and move somewhere else for better opportunities, to be frank, I'm scared.

I'm eighteen years old and my name is Daisy Wyatt, I've been desperately trying myself to get a job so I could help my frightened parents, but so far, it has been useless and disappointing to even try.

I looked down from the sky and shuffled my booted feet about in the cold snow, but before my musing could take me elsewhere, I could my mother calling me from across the field, our house was like right now to this enormous field, it was a nice place to think.

"Dinner is on the table, love" My mother said as I got closer to her, she wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders and guided me inside "Chicken breast and mashed potatoes"

"Sounds good mom" I told her with a sweet smile as we entered the house, she really tried so hard and I was very grateful.

My father sat at the kitchen table with a plate of half eaten dinner, his face as usual was buried in the business section of the paper, trying to search it over and over for job openings, but he'd yet found anything either within driving distance or anything that would help save us.

"Daisy…" My mom said to me, handing me a plate of dinner "Why don't you take this upstairs and eat, I need to talk to your father, it's important"

I stared at her for a few minutes before I nodded and took the offered meal, then making my way out of the kitchen and went upstairs to my room.

"Peter" Mrs. Wyatt said gently, sitting across from her husband "I know we wanted to refrain from ever using this option, but we've tried everything, there is nothing else we can do, we've exhausted every resource, perhaps it's time…"

"No, Janet!" Mr. Wyatt groaned "That isn't for to Daisy, we couldn't ask her to do that! She doesn't know the boy, we cannot ask her to sacrifice her happiness to save the family"

Mrs. Wyatt sighed and looked distressed "I know, Peter, I know, but this decision for be for Daisy as well, she would suffer the most if our circumstances got any worse, you know this. Peter, we may not have a choice any longer"

Mr. Wyatt shook his head "We'll hold it off for as long as we possibly can. Only when our situation is too severe will we contact the Delacroix family"

Mrs. Wyatt nodded in agreement "I don't like it either you know, giving our daughter's hand in marriage to a creature of the night, I wonder if the boy's father even remembers making that bargain all those years ago"

"He does" Mr. Wyatt replied softly, almost in a whisper "He called a few days ago, heard about my company tanking and he tracked us down, asked if we'd consider now letting his son marry our daughter. I told him that we would think about it, but our minds were not made up"

"He knows where we are?" Mrs. Wyatt whispered, almost afraid "He actually tracked us down?"

Mr. Wyatt's head rose and fell slowly in a nod "Yes, gave me a vague threat too"

"A vague threat?" His wife echoed "What did he say?"

"He only say for us to think carefully" Mr. Wyatt murmured "That Delacroix men don't take too kindly at being shot down, he said his son has seen Daisy and he wants her"

Mrs. Wyatt looked upset now "They've been spying on us? For how long?"

"I don't know" Mr. Wyatt murmured "Probably years"

"Oh god" Mrs. Wyatt groaned, up until they heard the footfalls of very well made and expensive shoes, followed by soft laughter.

Both husband and wife turned in the chairs to see the source of the laughter, only for their screams filled the room, cut short however and turned into a disgusting liquid-like gurgling sound.

********

I was about to bring my dirty dishes downstairs to deposit them into the kitchen sink when I heard my parents screaming, I dropped the dishes without think and ran around the broken ceramic pieces, I flew down those stairs faster than I ever have in my entire life.

When I got into the kitchen however, I barely got out the horrified shriek as I sank to my knees in front of my parents dead bodies, their throats ripped open.

I looked up to see two males leaning up against the sink, they looked like pale angels of darkness, the one on the left looked like he couldn't be more than in his early thirties, hair not even remotely kissed with any trace of grey. He had silvery sapphire blue eyes and a pale immaculate face, framed by cheek length ebony black hair. The guy on the right, he looked to be about my age, the most he could have been was twenty. He looked much the same, only his hair was layered and down to his neck. They both wore suave suits of the deepest darkest black. It was then that I noticed that they were both dapping at the corners of their mouths with lace handkerchiefs, what they wiped away was ruby red and really thick…. Blood?!

"What the hell are you?!" I shrieked hysterically as I fell back onto my bum, I used my hands and feet to scoot away across the floor until my back hit the wall, would my fate be same as my parents?

The gorgeous pale faced younger male sauntered forward away from the sink and knelt down in front of me, he smirked and reached out to stroke some hair away from my eyes "Don't worry, babe, you aren't going to suffer their fate. They had to be punished, they were keeping us apart, we could have made things better for them too, but they were stubborn, they got cocky"

I could feel the hysteria getting worse, this guy was insane, was I to understand that they killed my parents but this younger guy believed that he and I had something between us? I'd never even seen the guy before now!

"You're insane!" I screamed at him, slapping his hand away "Don't touch me, you freak!"

I saw the older man shake his head in disapproval and the younger guy just looked plain old pissed off, his hand lurched out and grabbed my throat tightly, he squeezed just hard enough to make me gag "Let me make this clear, Daisy, you and I are going to be together from now on after this night, so you might want to show me more respect, after all, I'll be your husband"

Tears filled my eyes, but whether or not they fell, I didn't know, for the younger guy squeezed just a little bit harder, not letting go until I lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Well, there you go, that was chapters one, I hope it was decent enough to merit some detailed reviews containing the thoughts and opinions of my readers. No flaming please, polite words do so much more with me than rude words that really shouldn't emerge from ones mouth, or keyboard for that matter.**_

_**Thank you and I'll see you all again very soon in Chapter 2.**_

**_~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, here is chapter two, I hope everyone really enjoyed chapter 1, the reviews certainly were convincing.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 ^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My head…. Wow, what a headache? Had I dreamed everything?

As I began to stir myself further awake, I sat up and took in my surroundings, no, I definitely hadn't dreamed anything.

This wasn't my bedroom, I now laid upon an enormous four poster bed draped in red silk and black satin, the only light cast across the huge room was from a few tall candelabras burning dimly spread here and there throughout the room.

It may have been pretty dark, but I could easily see how lavishly decorated this room was, thousands of dollars probably went into just this one room.

"You like it?" I heard whispered from right next to me. It was him…

I whipped my head to the right and looked down with wide eyes, I was so groggy waking up that I hadn't noticed the guy whom had choked me to unconsciousness was here laying next to me, giving a seductive grin. Before I could panic, he was on me before even the world champion of blinking could get in even one blink, damn he was fast.

"Now, this is cozy, isn't it?" He purred into my face, good lord, even his breath was perfect, like mint and honey, so deceitful "I've waited so long, Daisy, for you to grow up. I've been watching you, counting every day that passed until you turned eighteen, the age when you'd mature enough to become my bride"

"Why are you doing this?" Daisy murmured, her eyes wide with fear, she didn't bother struggling, she knew from before how strong this guy was.

"Because "He stated "A Delacroix man is never denied. I made up my mind two weeks ago that I would have you for myself, I had my father call yours, he told him that the offer we'd made before was turned into a demand, that I'd have you regardless of his decision, but agreeing would make it pleasant for everyone, but your foolish father refused, said he'd think about it but his mind was not yet made up"

"Please" I murmured softly "I don't want this, please let me go, I don't even know your name"

"Forgive me" He purred softly, stroking my cheek "My name is Bastian Delacroix, and no can do, you will never leave me… You belong to me"

Before I could argue his claim, he gave me an eerie smile before he lunged his mouth into my neck, sinking his fangs in deep and drinking greedily.

It hurt so badly, it felt like two knives had just stabbed my throat, I wanted it to stop, but he wouldn't, he just kept drinking and I could feel my strength getting weaker and weaker as the seconds ticked by, he was going to kill me.

_'Not going to kill you, babe…'_ his voice echoed throughout my mind _'Not really… You are going to be like me… Undead… And mine, forever…'_

I would have tried to fight him off harder at that point, but I was already so weak, I was completely helpless when he withdrew his fangs from my throat and sank them into his own wrist, puncturing the skin to cause blood to flow from the wounds. He forced my mouth open with one hand and put his wounded wrist over my open mouth, flexing his muscles to cause several large drops of blood to fall onto my tongue, I tried not to swallow, but he closed my mouth and pinched my nose to make me unable to breath unless I swallowed.

Tears filled my eyes as I realized that I had no choice, he'd have his way whether I liked it or not, so I did, I swallowed the blood and as soon as it began sliding down my throat, I began to feel very strange, dizzy almost and tired.

"That's right" Bastian moaned softly as he watched me swallow, the knowledge of what would happen obviously exciting him "Go to sleep, Daisy, and when you wake, you and I shall have eternity together"

I barely heard him, his voice sounded slurred and distorted, man I was so tired now, I couldn't force myself to stay awake any longer, my head fell back hard onto the pillow and I was out like a light, sleeping the sleep of the undead, unaware of my body slowly converting in my slumber.

Bastian grinned as he watched Daisy fall asleep once more, only this time, this sleep would bind her to him for all eternity, she would wake as his vampire bride, bound to him until time came crashing down around them.

"You are mine, now" Bastian purred softly as he stroked on pale and flawless masculine hand down one of Daisy's breasts, as if trying to imagine what that skin would feel like bare, wondering how her rosy peak would look, begging for his mouth and tongue.

He shivered with lust at those thoughts, thoughts he'd fully explore when Daisy awoke as a vampire, as his bride. Then Daisy would not be able to resist his seduction, she would feel his pull, she would give in him, and if not, he'd make her give in to him. She was his now. Forever.

"Sleep well, my bride" Bastian purred against her lips as he leaned down "I'll be waiting for you"

With that, Bastian reluctantly slid off of Daisy's slumbering body and cuddled her close to him, laying his own head down for rest, the sun would rise soon. Then when night fell once more, everything would fall into place.

* * *

_**I know that might have been a wee bit short, but in this particular scene, you can't go overboard or you'll show too much too soon. I hope all the readers liked this chapter and will review soon. ^.^**_

_**See you all later in Chapter 3**_

_**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, welcome back for Chapter 3, I am so honored by how the reviews have just been pouring in, it just tickles me pink and makes me want to write ^.^**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this, I worked really hard on it.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Sunset flew in quickly on wings of the deepest midnight black upon the ancestral Delacroix castle near Sinaia, Romania.

Bastian could feel it as his body slowly began to awaken by its deep hibernation like sleep, he gazed sleepily at Daisy and grinned, her body was undergoing to changes accompanying the first blood exchange, her skin was softening to a moonlight pale and the temperature of said skin was lowering.

It would take two more blood exchanges before she would be completely converted into a member of the undead, though she was now officially bound to Bastian.

I stirred softly, groaning a bit as I felt hands on my waist, pressing me against another body, a lean and masculine body…

My eyelids flew open then and my hazel eyes fell on Bastian's smirking face "You… It… It wasn't a nightmare… It was real!"

Before I could attempt to move away from him, his strong hands moved from my waist to grasp my shoulders with an iron grip, he leaned his face in close and spoke calmly "Listen to me, Daisy, fighting me is pointless, you should know that by now and the sooner you grow used to the fact that you belong to me, the sooner you will realize the amazing life you are going to have. Imagine it, Daisy, never growing old, living forever in wealth, you'll never want for anything, I'll make sure of that"

I couldn't explain it, but as he began to speak to me, I felt a wave of calm come over me, as if he was somehow forcing my panic down into some far off corner of my mind.

"How are you doing this?" I asked him, genuinely curious and intrigued.

"Our first blood exchange has linked us emotionally, though while you cannot influence my emotions, I can influence yours, in time perhaps you might learn to resist that power" Bastian replied, giving my right cheek a tender stroking, like a lovers caress.

"First blood exchange?" I asked him in confusion, I remembered him biting me and making me drink his blood, wasn't that it?

Bastian nodded "Yes, it takes three blood exchanges to fully convert you. The first causes your body to take on certain physical vampire characteristics and an emotional linking, also binding us as mates, the second will enhance your senses and give you a slight craving for blood and the third will give you your fangs and bloodlust. Don't worry, I will help you with the bloodlust"

That didn't do very much to comfort me, it just made me a little bit nervous, I wasn't quite sure that I liked the sound of a bloodlust, but Bastian seemed convinced that he could help me with it.

"If I allow this madness" I began slowly "I have a few conditions to make, if I am given these things, I will cease fighting you, but if you refuse me, I will never stop resisting you, I will never stop trying to escape"

Bastian was quiet for awhile before he seemed to be taking my words into consideration "Very well, you may request these 'conditions', but do keep them within reason"

I nodded and did my best not to react when his hand began to seductively stroke my thigh "First, I want my parents buried here, wherever we are, close to me, their tombs are to be very nice too, the best"

Bastian persed his lips thought a moment before he nodded "Fine, that is reasonable"

"Second," I replied "Don't force me to have sex with you until I feel comfortable with the whole idea of it"

That seemed to annoy Bastian a great deal "Daisy, my love, don't deny me your body else I shall have to seek pleasure elsewhere and I doubt you want that"

I frowned at him, he was right about that, if I had to take Bastian, there no way in hell that I was going to share him "Fine, then at least let me keep my virginity until I ready, I think you can wait a little while to deflower me"

"Agreed" Bastian replied "But in exchange, you must let me touch you whenever I wish and you too must pleasure me as well"

I didn't like the sound of that, but in my current situation, I was in no position to get overly picky "Fine"

"Anything else?" Bastian drawled haughtily, obviously pleased with himself.

"Yes" I said "Don't treat me like a prisoner in satin shackles, if I want to go out and explore my new home, let me, I don't think it would kill you…. Where are we anyway?"

"Romania, we are close to the city Sinaia" Bastian answered in reply "And very well, but with an escort, either myself or one of the maids will accompany you"

Now how did I see that one coming? I wanted to argue with him, but I suspected he could and would take away all the conditions he was letting me have and just take me anyway if I wasn't at least slightly cooperative "Fine, I can deal with that. Though if I go on any shopping trips, I want a maid, I can't shop with a male, there is just no way"

Bastian grinned and chuckled, clearly amused "I can agree to that, shopping is entirely too dull for us men"

I nodded and then lifted my hands to push as his shoulders "Now, I am starving, is there any food in this place?"

With a laugh, Bastian nodded and grinned at me "Your strong, I like that, most girls would probably be a perpetual mess in your situation, your courage is such a turn on"

I smacked away his hand as it got a bit bolder, trying to move into my inner thigh "Hey! Why don't you feed me before you molest me!"

* * *

_**Whew, twice in one day, I am on a roll!! lol. I think that went really well, I do hope you all enjoyed it and will review soon with your thoughts.**_

_**See you all later in Chapter 4.**_

_**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry that it took me so long to get this all typed out and posted, every time I wanted to try and do it, I just felt so sick and had to go right back to bed, I really wasn't feeling all that great today, but a nice little nap helped me a bit, at least enough to type up what little I did for you. I do hope everyone likes it and appreciates my efforts, I really worked very hard despite how very sick I am right now.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Don't forget to review too. ^.^

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4-**

_**Daisy's P.O.V.**_

It had been two weeks since Bastian brought me here, though it seemed like an eternity had gone by, I wished more than anything to have my mom hug and my dad to stroke my hair, but I'd never receive those small but treasured comforts ever again.

I sighed and turned to look out the window where I saw in the library's window seat, one of many I might add, I wanted to blame Bastian, I wanted to hate him, I wanted to curse him to deepest depths of hell, but the more time I spent around him, I realized that Bastian didn't understand what he and his father had done, he didn't know any better, he he was raised to believe this was alright and completely ordinary, he needed someone to teach him humanity amd compassion.

The more I thought about everything, I came to the big realization that my parents wouldn't want everything to be in vain, they'd want me to do my very best at trying to change Bastian, to teach him how to feel human emotions, teach him how to care, in a way, to save Bastian's soul, if he had one.

I had to try.

_**Bastian's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't stop thinking about Daisy no matter how hard I tried.

She was amazingly beautiful before I did the first blood exchange, but now, now she was a moonbeam skinned goddess, I wanted her so badly, but I wanted to plan my seduction just perfect, I wanted her to enjoy it as mich as I would, I want her toes to curl with delight.

The clock chimed midnight from above the fireplace across from where I sat, I told Daisy to explore the library and pick out whatever she wanted, then return to me, I figured it wouldn't hurt me any to give her fifteen minutes of quiet time to herself just to have some room to breath.

Tonight I would do the second blood exchange and then perhaps I can convince Daisy to allow me more than a few kisses and holding her as we sleep the daylight hours away, perhaps I can awaken in her those more carnal desires of the body...

I stood from the chair as the clock's minute hand slid a tiny bit to make it fifteen minutes after midnight, Daisy would be returning to me any minute now..

_**Daisy's P.O.V.**_

Now with three hard covered romance novels nestled in my arms, all of which I was most surprised to find, I began to head back to where I had left Bastian waiting, all sorts of thought swirling though my mind.

What would life be like once I'd become a full vampire? Would Bastian be a kind husband? Will I be happy in this new life? So many questions that I longed to know the answers to, but for now I'd just have to be patient and wait to see once they made themselves clear.

One thing I did now, Bastian had fulfilled his promise to me to arrange grand tombs fit for royalty for my parents, he even apologized for taking them from me, he said he just didn't know of any other way to achieve his goals, though killing them had originally been his father's idea, but it had all just made so much sense at the time.

It all made me even more determined to teach Bastian human emotions and compassion, yes, I would succeed, I would bring warmth to his icy heart, he would understand love and mercy when I was done.

In that way, my parents would be avenged, the monster that killed them, gone.

Bastian was standing staring at the clock above the fireplace, his back to me, I was about to make my presence known when he turned and fixed his beautiful stormy blues on me, a soft smile curving his oh so kissable lips "Find everything you wanted?"

I smiled back and nodded "Yes, I did, thank you very much"

"Come" Bastian murmured with that sweet soft smile still glued to his lips "We shall retire to our quarters, I have something important to talk with you about, my dearest"

I wouldn't deny that I felt butterflies in my stomach when he used such an endearment in regards to me, Bastian was a gorgeous man that any girl would kill to have attention from, I bet he looks amazing with his shirt off, but thoughts like that would have to wait a wee bit before they became actions "Alright, lead the way"

* * *

**Well, there you go, I shall try very hard not to make you wait as long as you did for this chapter, I am going to rest as much as possible between writing so I will be well enough to deliver to you the next chapter.**

**Well everyone, it is very late and I am so exhausted, I am gonna go to bed now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will give me lots of nice heart warming reviews, I do so love hearing from all of you, from now on I shall try very hard to respond to people that leave specific comments in their reviews, the responses will come right along with the next chapter ^.^**

**See you all again very soon!**

**_~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


End file.
